


Kristallklar

by this_is_just_a_guest



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Seasonal, Thiels POV, schwer zu sagen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_just_a_guest/pseuds/this_is_just_a_guest
Summary: 14. Türchen zum Tatort-Adventskalender 2017 auf LiveJournal





	Kristallklar

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche allen hier frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr - mit hoffentlich tollen TOM Folgen!
> 
> EDIT: Bei mir ist schon der 14., ich weiß nicht, warum AO3 den 13. angibt.

 

\-----

Scheiße, war das kalt.

Thiel hatte sich endlich aus dem Bett geschält und tapste ins Bad, erleichtert, dass er immer noch seine Socken anhatte. Manchmal wunderte er sich darüber, dass das Wetter genau das machte, was im Kalender stand. Egal, wie warm es nochmal im November wurde, Dezember war Dezember. Er wusch sich, so schnell es ging und schlüpfte in die Klamotten vom Vortag, als ihm einfiel, dass ihm im Büro nicht wirklich richtig warm gewesen war. Er hatte doch noch… ja, da, in der hintersten Ecke seines Schranks war der warme braune Pullover mit Kragen, den er seit dem letzten Winter noch nicht wieder angehabt hatte. Besser so.

Er lief in die Küche und kam darin in der Dunkelheit zu stehen. Zuerst dachte er, er sei ausnahmsweise einmal wirklich früh aufgestanden, aber es war jetzt morgens einfach zappenduster und die Uhrzeit, die die Küchenuhr anzeigte, seltsam verrückt. Es konnte unmöglich schon so spät sein, aber es musste stimmen. Thiel seufzte. Dann würde er halt wieder erst auf Arbeit Kaffee trinken.

Kurz trat er an das Fenster, einfach um mal zu schauen, denn vielleicht hatte es ja geschneit? Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Aber dann sah Thiel etwas ganz anderes, nämlich eine total verschwommene, nur undeutlich zu erkennende Straße. Dabei konnte er sehen, dass die Beleuchtung draußen funktionierte. Waren seine Augen inzwischen so schlecht geworden? Thiel war klar, dass er bald niemandem mehr etwas vormachen konnte. Er brauchte sowas von eine Brille.

Er machte das Licht an und fing an zu fluchen.

„Ach scheiße. Nee. Nee. Oder? Mann. Maaaannnn. Boerne!“

Total genervt lief er sofort aus seiner Wohnung, merkte erst, als er im Flur war, dass es eine saudoofe Idee war, nur in Socken und nicht auch in Schuhen rauszulaufen, weil der kalte Steinboden eine Zumutung war, lief aber weiter zu Boernes Tür und klingelte. Mehrfach. Er wusste, dass Boerne noch zuhause war. Es war Montag, Boerne hatte um neun eine Vorlesung, da ging er für seine Verhältnisse vergleichsweise spät aus dem Haus. Und tatsächlich, Boerne machte auf.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf, Herr Thiel“, fing Boerne gleich an. „Sie werden mich jetzt gleich bitten, Sie bei dieser Kälte zum Präsidium zu fahren. Na, wenn Sie das nett anstellen, sage ich vielleicht sogar ja.“

Er lächelte, aber Thiel spürte sofort, dass irgendetwas anders war. Vielleicht, weil Boerne einfach nur lächelte und nicht frech grinste, vielleicht, weil er nicht auf den Fußballen wippte oder vielleicht, weil er heute nicht nur eine Weste über dem Hemd trug, sondern einen richtigen Pullover oder vielleicht, weil Thiel seit dem Sommer irgendwie nicht mehr klarkam.

Dabei stritten sie sich weniger.

Boerne machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung und Thiel merkte, dass er jetzt endlich etwas sagen sollte.

„Moin, der Herr Vermieter. Sie müssen sich da mal was anschauen kommen.“

Schlagartig sackte Boerne in sich zusammen.

„Och, Herr Thiel, Sie sind aber auch ein anstrengender Mieter. Immer ist was. Sie müssen Ihre Wohnung schon auch pflegen, wissen Sie? Sie haben Pflichten als Mieter.“

„Ja, ja“, wiegelte Thiel schon im Wegdrehen mit einer Handbewegung ab und ging davon aus, dass Boerne ihm folgen würde. In der Küche blieb er vor dem Fenster stehen und sah wieder auf die so seltsam verschwommene Straße.

„Da, schaun‘Se mal. Winterfest, schon mal gehört? Ordentliche Dichtung und so? Ich hab‘ Ihnen das schon letztes Jahr gesagt.“

Boerne inspizierte das Fenster, von oben nach unten und unten nach oben, diagonal und wieder zurück, strich sich dabei über den Bart und machte kleine Geräusche, die sich anhörten wie _Hm ja, in der Tat_. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und zeigte vage auf das Fenster.

„Also. Nun ja. Sie müssen zugeben, so rein ästhetisch betrachtet, auch wenn Ihnen das natürlich völlig abgeht, ist es schon… schön, nicht wahr?“

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?“, fragte Thiel ungläubig zurück.

„Also, hm. Ja.“, antwortete Boerne knapp und weil Boerne nie knapp war, sah sich Thiel die riesige Eisblume am Fenster genauer an.

Sie zog sich von unten nach oben und trieb in alle Richtungen Blüten. Zum ersten Mal versuchte Thiel nicht mehr, die Straße zu sehen, sondern stellte seine Augen auf das Fenster scharf. Die feinen Eiskristalle verdeckten die Sicht, boten aber tatsächlich eine neue. Und erst, als er den kleinen Kristallen schon eine Weile gefolgt war, merkte er, dass Boerne ganz dicht bei ihm stand und sich ihre Oberarme berührten. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, weswegen er noch weniger sprach, als sonst. Es war stiller geworden zwischen ihnen.

„Das erinnert doch in höchstem Maße an Feininger“, brach Boerne das Schweigen.

„Was?“, fragte Thiel verwirrt.

„Thiel!“, gab sich Boerne etwas empört. „Sie haben aber auch wirklich so gar keine Ahnung von Kunst. Der Maler Lyonel Feininger, Thiel, der hat Gemälde geschaffen, da sehen die Städte und Straßen auch so aus.“

„Dann könn’Se das Fenster ja ans Museum verkaufen und mir dafür ein richtiges einbauen lassen“, grummelte Thiel, den es störte, wenn Boerne wieder mit Kunst anfing. Das tat der nämlich immer öfter, woran sich exakt ausmachen ließ, wie weit er in der Lektüre der neuen kunstgeschichtlichen Bücher war, die sich seit Wochen und Monaten bei ihm in der Wohnung stapelten. Kaum lernte Boerne etwas Neues dazu, tat er so, als sei es Allgemeinwissen und spielte sich dennoch mit seinen Kenntnissen auf. Thiel störte das. Und das war ein Problem, weil er sonst immer genervt war von Boernes Besserwisserei, aber das Gefühl war jetzt anders. Wie ein blauer Fleck, den man ständig nochmal wo anstieß. Da war man auch eher von sich selbst genervt. Und das störte.

„Sie müssen zugeben, dass es gerade aber auch besonders kalt ist. Da tut sich so ein schönes altes Haus natürlich ein bisschen schwer. Wenn Sie Komfort wie anno 2017 wollen, Herr Thiel, müssen Sie in einen Neubau ziehen.“

„Das ist totaler Quatsch, Boerne“, entrüstete sich Thiel. „Es gibt Vorgaben, egal für welches Haus. Das hier ist einfach verglast, das geht so nicht. Mir is‘ kalt!“

„Fettverbrennen tut Ihnen gut, Sie sollten mir eigentlich dankbar sein.“

„Kann halt nicht jeder spindeldürr sein. Ich bin wenigstens gesund!“

Autsch.

Thiel biss sich zu spät auf die Zunge. Das war ja mal unterste Schublade gewesen, dachte er.

„Ok, das war blöd“, sagte er schnell und starrte auf die Eisblume.

Boerne sagte nichts und das machte es Thiel besonders schwer. Sie sprachen nie über _ihn_. Nie. Manchmal streiften sie Themen, die, wenn man richtig abbiegen würde, zu _ihm_ führen würden, aber Thiel riss dann immer am Steuer und Boerne schaltete runter in den ersten Gang, bis ein anderes Thema gefunden war. Deshalb störte Thiel das mit dem ganzen neuen Gefasel über Künstler und ihre Werke so, weil er sich dann nie traute, wie bei anderen Themen einfach zu sagen, dass es ihn nervte. Er ließ Boerne gewähren und schluckte runter, was sich anfühlte wie Wut, aber gegen wen fand Thiel so halt auch nie raus.

„Gott ist jetzt ein Engel“, sagte Boerne plötzlich leise.

„Was?“, fragte Thiel entsetzt, weil Boerne _ihn_ genannt hatte, einfach so. Das war doch gegen die Regeln! Er starrte Boerne fassungslos an und fragte sich, ob er das vielleicht gerade alles falsch verstand. Also so richtig.

Boerne fuhr mit dem Finger über eine der kristallenen Abzweigungen, die Scheibe fest im Blick. Von der Seite betrachtet fiel Thiel auf, dass Boerne nicht so taufrisch aussah wie sonst am Montag früh. Als ob das Wochenende so rein gar nicht erholsam gewesen wäre.

„Ein Engel, Thiel“, meinte Boerne wieder abrupt und richtete sich auf. „Gott ist jetzt ein Engel.“ Und er öffnete das Fenster, was zur Folge hatte, dass sofort eiskalte Luft in die Küche strömte. Boerne schaute sich die Dichtung an, die an den Rändern entlanglief.

„Wie meinen’Se das?“, hakte Thiel nach.

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um und fixierte seinen Blick. Es war kalt, es war still und ihr Atem zeichnete kleine Wölkchen in die Küche.

„Er ist in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag gestorben.“

In genau diesem Augenblick fuhr unten ein Auto vorbei und Thiel schaute instinktiv runter und sah die kleine Klara von gegenüber, wie sie wie immer um diese Uhrzeit den Fußgängerweg zur Schule entlanglief. Heute hatte sie eine blinkende Weihnachtsmütze an. Absurd. Als sich Thiel wieder zu Boerne drehte, der immer noch am offenen Fenster stand, hatte der sich auch weggedreht und schaute der kleinen Klara hinterher.

Thiel hatte schon so vielen fremden Menschen kondolieren müssen, dass er automatisch wusste, wie man auf Abruf pietätvoll war.

„Also, ähm. Das tut mir leid. Mein Beileid, Boerne. Ich weiß, dass er Ihnen… wichtig war. Oder… mehr, ich weiß nicht. Also, auf jeden Fall… mein Beileid. Wirklich.“

Das war ja jetzt mal gar nicht so flüssig gewesen.

„Ach, wissen Sie, Thiel“, meinte Boerne nach einer kurzen Pause, sprach aber anscheinend weniger mit ihm als mit der ganzen Straße. „Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, nicht wahr?“ Aber er wiegte gleich seinen Kopf hin und her und korrigierte sich: „War.“

Thiel tat was weh und er war sich leider ziemlich sicher, dass das keine Frostbeulen waren.

„Ja, also“, druckste er herum. „Wie gesagt. Tut mir sehr leid. Wir können das mit dem Fenster ein andermal klären. Ich, äh, ich muss los und wenn, also, wenn Sie heute noch was brauchen, also.“

Jetzt warf Thiel innerlich das Handtuch. Was machte er da bloß? Das war doch total unter seiner Würde, sich jetzt so völlig unverschämt als Schulter zum Ausheulen anzubieten, in so einer total egoistischen Hoffnung, dass _er_ damals wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und allein gewesen war die ganze Nacht und Boerne jetzt vielleicht traurig, aber nicht so, so unzugänglich, wie er Thiel ständig vorkam. Er wollte gehen, blieb aber trotzdem wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ich…“, Boerne machte das Fenster wieder zu und sprach seinen Satz erst mal nicht zu Ende. „Mir ist viel klar geworden in letzter Zeit“, fuhr er dann fort und zeichnete jetzt einen anderen Teil der Eisblume mit dem Finger nach. „Das Leben ist so undurchsichtig, Thiel. Aber wenn man annimmt, dass das so gehört und es sieht und nimmt, wie es ist, dann sieht alles ganz anders aus. Dann wird alles kris-tall-klar.“ Und er punktierte die letzten Silben, indem er mit dem Finger leicht an die Scheibe klopfte.

Thiel verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Dann gratuliere ich Ihnen zu Ihren neuen Erkenntnissen“, antwortete er resigniert.

Boerne wendete sich ihm wieder zu. Und lächelte. Einfach so. Irgendwie… wissend.

„Kunst verhilft immer zu neuen Perspektiven, Thiel“ und während Boerne das sagte, wurde sein Lächeln doch wieder zu einem Grinsen. „Und zwar jedem, wissen Sie?“

Aber Thiel wusste nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er mit Kunst nichts anfangen konnte und dass Boerne zu diesen Gefilden aufgebrochen war und Thiel nicht mitgenommen hatte. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und jetzt etwas andeuten.

„Kunst ist Kunst“, grinste Boerne zuerst Thiel an, dann wieder die Scheibe. „Ist Kunst ist Kunst ist Kunst ist Leben ist – “ und er drehte sich zu Thiel und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, „Lie-be“, woraufhin er wieder zur Scheibe sah, „ist… Tod.“ Beide waren still. Es dämmerte langsam. „Ich schau‘, dass Sie noch vor Weihnachten ein neues Fenster kriegen“, fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

Thiel fand, wenn alles so klar war, dann war es vielleicht besser, _ihm_ nicht ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen. _Er_ war jetzt eh ein Engel und konnte Thiel nicht noch mehr Wege und Abzweigungen und Zugänge und Kreuzungen verstellen.

„Haben Sie ihm das gesagt?“, fragte er kleinlaut. Er musste es jetzt einfach wissen, auch wenn ihm die Verschwommenheit lieber gewesen war.

„Ihm?“ Boerne sah einen Moment ehrlich überrascht aus.

„Ich mein‘ nicht das mit dem Fenster, Boerne.“

„Soweit war ich auch schon.“

Sie schauten sich an, aber nicht lange, weil es Thiel nicht aushielt. Draußen fuhr schon wieder ein Auto vorbei. So langsam würden sie wohl beide zu spät kommen. Und wie.

„Ja, mein werter Thiel“, entschloss sich Boerne zu einer Antwort, während er sich wieder großmachte und sein Gewicht nach vorne auf die Ballen verlagerte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es Liebe ist. Deshalb hat er ja damals die Nacht allein auf seinem Hotelzimmer verbracht. Das ist doch alles kris-tall-klar.“ Diesmal wippte er die Silben mit.

Thiel verstand nicht. Von wegen kristallklar. Das war alles so verschwommen und undurchsichtig wie das riesige Kaleidoskop an seinem Küchenfenster. Außer natürlich, das gehörte alles genau so. Dann sah alles ganz anders aus. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Weil. Nein.

„Aber“, setzte Thiel an, hörte jedoch genau dort auch schon wieder auf.

„Es ist wie es ist, Thiel“, meinte Boerne nur noch. „Kristallklar. Ob es Ihnen – oder mir – gefällt oder nicht. Aber so ein Perspektivwechsel ist natürlich schwer. Lassen Sie sich Zeit.“

Thiel fragte sich ernsthaft, ob die Kälte seine Sinne vernebelt hatte. Boerne wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Thiel hielt ihn schnell am Oberarm fest. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich und Thiel hatte tausend Fragen, stellte hingegen keine einzige, während ihn Boerne zuerst aus großen Augen ansah und dann lächelte, einfach so.

„Kommen Sie, Thiel, ich nehm‘ Sie jetzt mit.“

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
